YOUNG LOVE!
by DeenaroseG
Summary: Stacie accidentally met one of the Grey's who made her world go 360! :) I changed CG and AS children's names and I added new twists. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED **

**FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT REALLY A WRITER. I'M JUST A FAN OF FSOG ****… IT'S A CRAZY STORY I MADE LONG AGO AND I WANT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU GUYS. I ACCEPT BAD AND GOOD FEEDBACKS:*HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS.I'LL CONTINUE IF I GET GOOD FEEDBACKS. **

**Good morning world! Good morning Seattle! **

Today is the day! Last night was hell, I didn't sleep at all. My mind keeps on thinking scenarios what might happen today. I lay down of my bed facing the ceiling for a moment, OMG! It's already seven am, I jumped-off my bed to go to the bathroom and have a hot soothing shower. "Cause you make me feel like I'm locked up of heaven... For too long, for too long" I'm singing like a pro again as usual. When I'm finally done, I decided to wear my skinny faded strip jeans and a simple H&M shirt and my aw-so-favorite Dr. Marten's black boots. When I looked at the mirror my eyes are bright like the morning sun and I know it's because of my excitement. Eye liner, mascara and Russian red Mac lipstick is enough. I collected my shoulder bag and I plugged in my earphones. I love the cold morning of January here, but I also missed celebrating my January in the Philippines. I headed to the nearest coffee shop to have my breakfast.

"Good morning miss..." I rolled my eyes and smiled "Steys... I'm Stacie remember?" he smiled and winked. I removed my earphones and went to the counter to order.

"Good morning... What can I get for you?" OMG! My crush! The tall and handsome guy with bright blue eyes.

"Uh-um... I like hmm... Hot cappuccino and hmm... One pizza pocket pie please." I smiled and jeez! I know I blushed like my Russian red lipstick again.

"Your name please?" he's asking my name?! Duhh…of course he will ask your name to call you and for you to get your order later.

"S-Sta-Stacie." I'm so damn embarrassed with myself. Please just move Stacie because someone wants to order his food duh!

I plugged in my earphones and took sip of my hot cappuccino; I'm finally heading out of the coffee shop when a young boy pushed me.

"What the…" I looked at the little boy, but I stopped, he's so innocent to hear that word. My white shirt is a mess and half of my hot cappuccino was purred on my chest and its freaking hot! I'm blushing again, but not the usual reason why. It's because my chest is burning hot.

"I-I-I'm sorry." the little boy said while looking to his knotted fingers.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." I reached for his chin and made him look at me. "Please smile. I don't want a cute baby boy sad." I winked at him and stand straight again holding the half empty cup of my hot cappuccino.

The little boy run to the total goddess entering the coffee shop, He's now crying like a lost boy. OMG! What did I do to him now? I want the floor to swallow me! Please swallow me!

The total goddess walked towards me while holding the left hand of the crying little boy

"Baby don't cry, did I scare you?" I'm panicking like hell again.

"No, I'm sorry again." Oh-no. Please stop crying. I think I'm going to cry too

The tall goddess smiled at us and his trying not to laugh. I rubbed my painful chest and winced. He noticed that my chest was becoming more reddish and he heard me winced. He stood straight and…

"Hi, sorry for what happened. I think we need you to see a doctor." he said while looking at my burned painful chest. "Please let me take you to the hospital." he added.

He's so handsome! How can I say no to this perfectly grey-eyed guy in front of me but, of course I need to say no 'cause I have an important thing to do now.

"Hmm... No, I'm fine. I'll just go home and change. Sorry if I scared your baby." I smiled sweetly at him and glance at the sweet little boy looking very scared at me, he suddenly laughed like I did a clown trick.

"He's not my baby...I don't even have a girlfriend." OMG! NO! He's a liar! How can that happen? He's a total goddess.

"My bad. I assume he's your little brother or maybe you're his body guard?" I asked crossing my fingers hoping that I'm correct and I didn't embarrass him.

"I'm definitely not his body guard, but yes I'm his brother." OH God!

I look back at the little boy in front of me and he starts to cry a bit louder now. I looked around to find a place to sit or make him calm.

"Please don't cry. I'll get you some water, Please try to relax… you're making me nervous you know." When I get back, I reached for the hand of the baby boy and took him to one of the comfy chairs. He sat opposite of me and Mr. Over produced with perfect genes sat beside him.

"Are you going to be fine now?" I asked the little boy while rubbing his left hand. He nodded and smiled.

"Is that a good smile or a bad smile?" Jeez! The over produced with perfect genes is now smiling. I'm getting irritated with what he's doing. I gave him a look and he smirked. What a gentleman. If not for this little guy, I'm probably out of this coffee shop right now and enjoying my morning.

"Yes." OMG! He knows how to speak. I giggled and smiled at him. Looking at my wet shirt, I took my blackberry from my bag. What am I going to do now? I want to go home and change, but that will take me an hour to get back. I'm doomed!

"Don't worry I'm going to get you some new and clean clothes." I glance at the very handsome guy in front of me. Oh he can speak, he's not mute. I giggled and shake my head.

"No, its fine…I'll just go back to my apartment and change."

"No, I insist." Control freak?! Our eyes accidentally meet. He's looking at me like he has x-ray vision. I managed to look at the little boy in front of me and ignore the fact that I feel so weak looking at Mr. Over produced with perfect genes attractive eyes and sexy body.

"Fine." That's the only thing I can say. Looking at the glass window, I saw him opening his mouth like he's going to say something, but my phone rang. I check the caller's name and I immediately answered it.

"Hey mama." I'm covering my mouth to avoid making a loud noise and not to make a scene.

"I'm fine. I'll see you soon. I love you too ma." I hang-up and tried to compose myself.

"It's like we ruined your day." What? NO!

"No, it's fine. I still have one hour to get a new shirt and meet my family." He nodded, but his eyes never leaves mine.

If that's the case, let's go then. We will visit a specific store you prefer, so we can avoid losing too much time. He said looking straight to my eyes. All I can do is nod. "Shall we?"

"Hmm… Yes." I stand up and reached for my bag, but he insisted to carry it that made me to roll my eyes. We exited the coffee shop with all the customers looking at us suspiciously, because I look like a mess and I'm holding hand in hand with the little boy. What a good morning! I don't only look like a mess; I now look like a young mother too.

When we're finally out of the coffee shop a black SUV parked in front. A black, tall and muscular wearing a suit greeted us and he opened the door. I climbed inside a very expensive car and I can't help but think that this guy must be filthy rich and how a very young guy could buy this kind of car? Maybe his from a very well-known family or maybe he's a spoiled brat. I giggled, but he interrupted my happy thoughts.

"Anything amusing?" He asked climbing in. OMG he's going to sit beside me. I panicked and asked the little boy to sit beside me. "Hey little cutie sit beside me please." I gave him a puppy look and he happily obliged. While waiting for the black, tall and muscular guy that I think is their security to start the car, I felt a small hand holding my right arm and said "I'm really sorry for what happened." He's so cute and very sweet. "It's ok…I'm still alive, you don't need to apologize again and again. It's an accident remember?"

* * *

We arrived in a not so familiar store for me and Mr. awe- so- perfect explained that he doesn't like the store where I buy my clothes. I rolled my eyes, but what else can I do. I really need to change and get clean clothes. Entering the store, I noticed that no one is shopping. I bet this store is selling pricy clothes.

Mr. awe- so- perfect asked one of the girls to get my size and choose what's good for me. After five minutes of waiting. The girl named Nikki called me and we entered a big fitting room. The room was so big that I can even do two cart wheels inside and it's very modern. Beige walls, big paintings of dresses hanging and a round wooden table with a vase full of pink roses.

"Miss…"

"Uhmm…I'm Stacie." I smiled and she gave me two dresses to try on.

She closed the curtain to give me some privacy while trying the dresses. I really don't think I will look good with this dress. Grrr! When I'm finally done with the first dress, I called Nikki, she checked if how do I look with the dress and she chuckle.

"Try the pink one. I don't think your boyfriend will like that on you."

"What... He's not my boyfriend ok." I half smiled at her and she nodded, but I don't think she believes me. "By the way, Why there's no customers shopping around here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I-I-I don't know ma'am." I rolled my eyes knowing that she knows the reason why, but I didn't push her and just leave the issue behind.

After wearing the very soft dress, Nikki whispered something while zipping me up.

"What?" I whispered.

"You look so pretty with this dress. Try this heals too."

Nikki helped me wear the black heals and she told me to let my hair fall down. After God knows how long, Nikki and I returned to the boys. I thought we're just buying a shirt, but damn he's going to buy me a complete outfit for today.

"How do I look?" I posed in front of the two handsome boys waiting patiently for me and laughed with their reactions. They both look stunned and I think that's already an answer.

"Perfect." The only world Mr. awe-so-perfect produced with his perfect lips. After Mr. awe-so-perfect checked how I look with the pink dress, Nikki helped me with my dirty clothes and we headed to the counter where he gave his card. I didn't really see his full name, but I remembered Nikki called him Mr. Grey. I'm intrigued; I will search his name on Google later. The little boy interrupted my deep thought. "May I know your name?" Shoot! I forgot to introduce myself to them. Stupid me!

"I-I'm Stacie De la Cruz." He smiled and said "I'm Andy…It's nice to meet you Stacie."

"Same here." I giggled and kissed his cheeks. He giggled and blushed like an apple. He also gave me a tight hug. He's so sweet; I want to take him home with me.

When I saw Mr. awe- so- perfect-Richie-rich frowning, I stand in front of him and thanked him for the clothes he bought for me.

WHAT'S NEXT?

SECRET

I'LL POST THE CINTINUATION IF YOU LIKE THE STORY GUYS.

ENJOY! XOXOXOXO

WHAT MR. AWE- SO- PREFECT- RICHIE- RICH BOUGHT FOR STACIE

/english/fashion-details/267045/356/Dolce%20&%20Ga bbana%20Womens%

/english/fashion-details/227495/325/Dolce%20&%20Ga bbana%20Womens%


	2. Chapter 2

The whole shopping thing is enough, I can't be with them anymore and I need to go back to the coffee shop to meet my family, I can't be late.

"I insist…please let me give you a ride back to the coffee shop." NO! I would love to stay with you forever, but I can't… We're arguing about this in the streets?! Really!

"I'll take a cab…enjoy your day with this little cutie here." He frowned and his eyes are now looking at me like he's going to say something.

"NO!" WHAT?!

"Please, let my brother give you a ride, Sawyer will not drive, he is. You don't need to sit beside him. What did he just say? OMG how can a very young boy read my mind.

"Fine." I agreed just to finish the argument and not to upset Andy. The drive back to the coffee shop was fun. I played kiddy games with Andy while his Mr. big brother is driving their pricey car. I wonder what his name is, I wanted to ask Andy, but he might think I really have something for his big brother.

Andy asked if we can play thumb fight and I nodded. He's very good at it, that he always wins and because I'm the loser, I let him pinch the bridge of my nose, five times.

Mr. awe- so- perfect-Richie-rich scolded Andy when he pinched my nose so hard that I winced. Andy immediately hugged me and cried.

"Don't cry baby it's fine." I reassured him with my tight hug and I glare at Mr. awe- so- perfect-Richie-rich and apologize to Andy.

Mr. awe- so- perfect-Richie-rich parked the SUV in front of the coffee shop. I'm finally back to where I suppose to be. I enjoyed arguing and playing with Andy and him, but it's very wrong and weird to be with someone you really don't know. Sawyer the body guard opened the door for me, it's already eleven forty-five in the morning, and I'm not yet late. Looking at both streets, I noticed Andy looking at me with a big smile.

"What's wrong Andy?" I asked pinching his left cheek.

"Nothing, You just look so pretty and sexy right now." We laughed and Mr. awe- so- perfect-Richie-rich gave as a very questionable look while he was talking with Sawyer.

My phone suddenly rang

"Yes… Take care." Now that I'm already out of the car, some girls stop and look at my dress. Is it really that pretty or the dress doesn't suit me? While some boys whistle and look at me like I'm completely naked to them.

"DOUCHEBAGS!" I mutter and I immediately covered my mouth, Oh God, I forgot that Andy was standing beside me. Stupid me! "I'm sorry." I apologize to Andy and he smiled.

"It's ok. I always hear Phoebe saying that word when Charles teases her." He explained.

Mr. awe- so- perfect-Richie-rich or should I say Charles is now done talking with sawyer. He's holding a paper bag and walking towards us. Thinking of what to say, I didn't notice that I'm making weird things with my feet.

"Does is hurt?" He asked. Huh…No!

"What?"

"Your feet does it hurt, because you keep on making that weird thing with your feet." God Stacie! I blushed and stand straight again.

"Oh...No...No. It's about the…Uhm… I don't know how to thank you for these." I explained pointing my index finger to the dress that I'm wearing. I release a big sigh and look at him again.

"Did you already forget it was an accident and do you think I will let you go wearing these dirty clothes?" He said handling me the paper bag.

"Fine, I will just consider them as gifts." Charles raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"I'm really sorry for what we've caused you, but it's my pleasure meeting you today." WHAT?!

When I'm about to say something, I heard a voice of a little girl screaming my name. I look at the right side of the street and saw my niece running towards us.

"Oh, Cloe." Kneeling of the ground, I tried my best to hug her and she gave me lots of kisses.

"I missed you so much Aunt Stacie." She released her tight hug and pinched my cheeks.

"I missed you more." We giggled and I forgot that Charles and Andy are watching us. I released my tight hug to Cloe and we stand straight.

"Hmm…I'm sorry. Andy, Charles meet my niece Cloe, She's my sister Katy's daughter." I explained looking at Andy who's blushing like a red apple and to Charles who nodded, and then Cloe jumped up and down.

"I almost forgot happy bir..." I covered her mouth before she can finish her "wrong timing" message.

"Today is your birthday?" Andy asked

"Hmmm…No. This little girl here loves to joke around. Don 't mind her." I laugh nervously and gave Cloe a warning look to stop, but she folded her arms and sigh. Charles is now looking confused with what I'm acting.

"YES!" Today is her 17th birthday." Cloe snapped grinning ear to ear to me when I turn and look at her.

"Happy birthday Stacie." Andy hugged me real tight and whispered something about Cloe. Cloe giggled and covered her mouth.

"Thank you Andy that's so sweet." He winked and holds Charles hand. I felt sad when Charles didn't greet me. What's wrong with me now?!

But when I'm about to turn around and leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his warm body and he kissed my left cheek. "You owe me a date." He whispered to my ears. My family emerges and saw me hugging Charles. I quickly pulled away from his arms and went to my mom's side. I cried like a young girl who lost her candies. I gave my mom a tight embrace and I rest my head on her shoulders. I missed her smell and her face a lot.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked looking at my eyes.

"Nothing, I guess I miss my mom a lot that's why." We laughed and enjoy the moment of being on each other's arms.

"Oh, my sweet angel." She kissed my left cheek and saw Charles looking at us intently. "Who is this guy?" She asked giving me a flirty look. Jeez! I forgot to introduce them to my family. GREAT!

"Sorry, He's Charles and the little boy here is Andy." They both smile. Charles is about to say something when my mom interrupted him. "Pleasure meeting you boys, would you like to come with us, we're going to celebrate Stacie's birthday."

Andy is now looking at Charles with pleading eyes. "Can we come?" He asked the confused Charles.

"Please come… please." Cloe pleaded like Andy. Charles shakes his head smiling and nodded.

My family let me decide to where I want to eat and I suggested the Mistral Kitchen at Westlake Avenue. As we entered the restaurant, Charles never leaves my side. My mom even asked him to sit beside me so he can join every conversation we will have and to make him more comfortable.

Most of us ordered my favorite pork belly, steam buns, Red curry Vinaigrette, Pickled Shallot with Cilantro but, Andy and Cloe choose the wood fried pizza, tomato, fresh mozzarella with pineapple. After the waiter served the dessert, the smoked chocolate macadamia cake mom started to ask Charles questions.

"How did you two meet?" Mom asked looking very serious at him. My heart is already pounding so hard in my chest, but Charles still looks so calm. After the awkward silence, He explained about the accident and the truth that we just met today. Mom gave me a weird look, but I know she knows me very well to think of anything worst other than my clumsiness and stupidity.

After having our lunch in Mistral Kitchen and the interview session of mom with Charles, My mom gave me a very cute present, a gold necklace with a flat heart pendant.

"I love it ma."

"I chose this necklace with a heart pendant, so you can always remember how much I love you and no matter what happens you will always be my baby. " I'm with teary eyes again. I don't know what to do; I will never reach this stage of my life without her. She hold up her left hand and said "I know Seattle is way too far from where you came from, but always remember distance will always be distance, but our trust to each other must be as solid as a rock to make us strong and remember you're a Filipina ok?"

"I know ma and that will never change even I marry an American boy." We all laughed and enjoyed the moment that we're complete to celebrate my birthday. Checking on Andy, I saw Charles busy chatting with my dad, I think it's about something they love doing because they both look serious and deadly. After the delicious gelato, Charles stand and excused himself. When he got back he announced that they need to leave and he thanked my parents for inviting them. My mom gave him a hug, he carried the sleeping Andy and I helped him with Andy's shoes. We went to the parking lot where the SUV was parked with Sawyer waiting. He placed Andy at the back seat and took Andy's shoes from me. When he's finally done with Andy, He pushed me to wall and whispered "We're finally alone." I can't hide my excitement that made me blush. He's now touching my lips with his index finger. Oh God! He's slowly closing his eyes, moving towards me and holding my hips with his both hands. FUCK! He's going to kiss me! WHAT TO DO! WHAT TO DO! I panicked and quickly move to the side and smile at him. He looks dismayed, but I can't do this right now, not with person I just met.

"Uhmm…Thanks for celebrating my birthday with me. It's my pleasure meeting you again." I said with nervous tone. Shitty day! I seriously want to kiss him, but my brain tells me don't. I never wanted to embarrass him. I really don't.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. I better go back before they send a group of police to find me and Andy need to rest too."

"yeah…yeah." He smiled fondly and turned to kiss my cheeks. I'm one hundred percent sure that I blushed again. After the awkward "kissing" moment he climbed inside the SUV and waved goodbye. I'm left with regret and hope of seeing him again.

WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS?

AGAIN SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :)

DO YOU LIKE MY STORY OR DO YOU THINK I SHOULD STOP HERE NA :)

IF I CONTINUE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE CHARLE'S (TEDDY G) POV :)

:*:*:*:* I'LL UPDATE AGAIN LATER OR TOMORROW :) XOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Charles POV

No one do that to me, No one dares to refuse from kissing me. What the hell happened? On our way home, Sawyer asked if there's something wrong with me or I left anything in the restaurant. I shake my head and turn to look at the window. I can't keep on thinking about what just happened to me. Is it me or she's just so stupid to avoid my kiss?

"We're here, I'll take Andy with me, you're mom is waiting for you inside." Sawyer announced while removing Andy's seatbelt.

"Sure." I'm pissed! Fuck this day!

When I opened the door, mom greeted me with a bear hug and a very sweet smile.

"How's your date with your brother?" She asked taking Andy from Sawyer.

"It was fine. We had lunch with my friends in Mistral Kitchen. Mom please stop carrying Andy, He's already six years old. You're pregnant remember?" I reminded her keeping my voice low to avoid waking "little cutie" up just as what Stacie call him.

"Charles I'm fine. I will just put your brother on his bed. Go upstairs and change, your dad will be home soon." She said smiling.

Walking upstairs, I heard girls laughing and when I reached the top, I saw Phoebe and Ava taking silly pictures from her open door. When they heard my door open, Phoebe jumped off her bed and gave me a hug.

"Welcome home brother, did you have fun babysitting Andy?" She asked holding her blackberry.

"Don't start Phoebe I'm tired." I said glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and continued with what she's doing with Ava. Jeez! Why she's affecting me so much! I shake my head and entered my room where I can just relax and forget about what just happened. Throwing myself to my bed, my phone rang.

"Dude, it didn't work. I know. I will give you the money tomorrow. Ok bye." I explained as fast as I can to Lance. After talking with Lance, I decided to take a shower and promised to myself to apologize for what I acted towards Phoebe.

* * *

Looking for my favorite blue shirt, someone knocked on my door and I know its mom.

"Charles, dinner is ready in five minutes and your dad is on his way home now."

"I'm almost done." I shouted.

"Ok, I'll call Phoebe and Ava." Shit!

"Mom, wait." I run as fast as I can and open the door to stop her. I grabbed mom's hand before she can knock o Phoebe's door.

"Charles, what are you doing?" Mom is now looking mad at me. I don't know what to say. I don't want another punishment. Ugh!

"Mom, let me do that. Please."

"Why?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I acted badly on Phoebe when she asked me about my day with Andy. Let me apologize to her and inform her about dinner." I quickly hug her and apologize again and again.

"Ok, but promise me you will never do that to Phoebe again, remember you're their big brother. They look at you as their role model, so be good ok?"

"Promise Thanks mom." I kissed her cheeks and she went to Andy's room to wake him up.

After apologizing to Phoebe, We all went downstairs to have our dinner. Dad was home early tonight, I guess it's because mom didn't go to work today.

Gail baked mom's request for tonight's dinner; lasagna. When all of us are seated, dad said that he's happy and excited, because they can know the sexes of the babies next week. Yes, mom is having twins, so two babies will be added to the Grey family. The dinner was going pretty good, but the atmosphere changed when dad remembered Andy's day with me.

"Andy how's your day with Charles?" Dad asked making me stop chewing the lasagna inside my mouth. I turn to see Andy's face, he looks at me and back to dad. Jeez! Why am I so nervous?!

"Fine, I enjoyed a lot dad." Thank God he didn't mention Stacie. Dad looks suspiciously at me and nodded. All I can do is smile and remember to swallow the lasagna. That was close; I look back to Andy who's grinning ear to ear when he saw me looking at him.

* * *

The next day I woke up from the noise outside my room. I get up quickly and check what's happening, when I opened my door, I saw Andy and Lance tickling each other. What a good wakeup call!

"Finally, how's your sleep Mr. Grey? Lance asked giving me a very childish smile.

"Fu… Ugh! Wait me downstairs, let's talk about her. Ok?" I closed my room and quickly changed into a black shirt, grey sweat pants and my red jacket. After breakfast, Lance and I decided to go to their house and meet with Scott.

"Dude, what happened? I thought you can do what we planned?" Lance asked while opening the driver's door of his Audi A6.

"I told you she's not like the other girls. She's very kind and sweet. We better stop this now." I explained climbing inside his car and sending Scott a message to meet us in Aunt Kate's and Uncle Elliot's house.

"Who's being a pussy now? Charles you already agreed to help us get that girl. Don't tell me you like her." I'm doomed! I can't do this anymore. Stacie is very different from the other girls Lance and Scott played with. His question is floating inside my brain. Do I like her?! Looking at the window, I tried to ask him another question to just move on with the Charles and Stacie issue.

"What's your plan now?" I asked looking at him. He stops the car in the middle of the street and said;

"Dude, answer my fucking question first. Do you like her or not?"

"I don't know Ok." I snapped making him look at me surprised with my reaction. He continued to drive until we reached their house. After Lance finally parked his car, I went to the kitchen and greeted by Aunt Kate.

"Good morning Charles. How's your mom?"

"She's fine. They will know the sexes of the twins next week."

"That's great. I better go now; I can't be late for work. Take care and have fun with your cousin." And with that Aunt Kate is gone.

* * *

"Dude, this is my last request, Make her fall in love with you that's all." WHAT!

"Are you serious Scott? Then what do you want me to do when she already fell in love with me?"

What the fuck am I getting myself into? First, I agreed to hurt and kiss Stacie for $1000, but I lost and now I'm going to make her fall in love with me?! Scott is making me mad with his movements. He keeps on walking back and forth in front of me. He's making me dizzy! The silence was broke when Scott said something

"Break up with her." I stand and push him to the wall. "What did you say?"I wish I heard him wrong but I didn't. What the fuck is wrong with him. Why does he want to make Stacie suffer?

"Hey Charles, relax." Lance grabbed my arms and make Scott go to the other side of the room.

"Do you want me to relax? Tell me Scott, Why do you want Stacie to suffer? Why her?" I asked narrowing my eyes to Scott.

"Because that bitch refused to be my girlfriend, she thinks that she's pretty enough to attract guys like you. I want her to feel what I felt when I already did everything just to make her say yes and yet she just keep ignoring me. I want her to feel unloved and I want you to destroy her."

"Fuck you Scott. I will not help you on that." I shouted

"Remember Charles you can't say no to me. I have your video or should I say scandal with your ex-girlfriend." He said pulling out his phone from his pants left pocket.

"GRRR…FINE! I'll try to make her fall in love with me, but after that we will delete the scandal from wherever you saved them." The only thing I can do is to agree with their plan. "Deal?" I added receiving weird smiles from my asshole cousin and Scott.

THIS IS WHY SCOTT WANTS TO MAKE STACIE SUFFER AND CHARLES TO FOLLOW HIS EVIL PLAN.

Last year (2012) at Bellevue High school

Scott, Lance, Stacie and I were all 11th graders. Stacie is a very friendly, smart, sexy and attractive junior student of Bellevue where all the senior guys tried to court her. Scott is one of the guys who want Stacie to be his girlfriend, but she always refuse to accept what Scott gives her. In short, she always ignores him. Stacie knows that they have Grey's studying in Bellevue high, but she doesn't care. All she wants to do is finish her last two years in Bellevue and return to her country. Andrea was Charles ex-girlfriend, a 11th grader and Scott's younger sister. This summer Charles, Andrea, Lance, Scott and other girls went to a private beach owned by Scott and Andrea's parents to celebrate their last year un Bellevue. This is also where the scandal of Andrea and Charles was taped. One of the girls who went to the beach party sneaked inside Andrea's room and recorded the scene, but some said it was all planned and Scott wants Charles to use as his toy to get Stacie.

I'M SO SLEEPY… I'M NOT YET DONE WITH CHARLES POV AND THEIR EVIL PLAN.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS.

I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW.

GOODNIGHT GUYS. XOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday's event was one of the worst events of my life. I agreed to be used as a toy. Now I'm wishing God to take care of me and let those assholes die. I'm awake...I'm already awake, but I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to leave my bed, I can't. I can't. Today is the day; I will start to make her fall in love with me. Opening my eyes, I felt so bad and stupid over and over again when I remember what we've talked about yesterday, but what else can I do? I'm also a victim here. Checking my phone, I saw three messages from Scott. Of course it's from my secret phone I bought last year, so dad can't see my bad side.

SCOTT: Dude, here's her number XXXXXXXXXX. Save it. I'll call you later where you can meet her.

SCOTT: Wake up! She's going to the coffee shop where you met her yesterday.

SCOTT: FUCK! Dude wake up!

After reading the annoying messages from Scott, I took a shower and get dressed. I'm excited to see her, but I'm also nervous. Few more weeks our class will start again, but this year we're already 12th graders or usually called "seniors." I wonder how he can know where Stacie is going. On my way to the kitchen, I saw mom having intimate time with dad. Ugh! So gross!

"Get a room you two!" I shout. Mom giggled and turns to look at me.

"Good morning Charles. Where are you going?" Dad asked while returning to his chair.

"Hmm...I'm going to...meet my friend in 148th Ave. Coffee shop." I said with nervous tone. God dad! Just let me go.

"Ok, but sawyer will go with you. No buts!" YES

"Thanks dad." I gave my mom a hug and promised I will not stay out late.

Today I decided to use my A6 car, the car same with Lance. Sawyer followed with me outside our house; he's going to follow me with the black SUV. I know Phoebe hates too many securities, but I do appreciate dad's effort to make us all safe. It's hard to be a Grey, but it's all worth it sometimes. Reaching my destination, I spotted a brunette wearing black leather pants, gray sweatshirt with Sequined Lips printed on it and a black wedge boots exiting the coffee shop with a big cup of hot coffee or coco.

I quickly parked my car near the 148th avenue Coffee shop and Sawyer did the same thing.

My phone rang…

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? Follow her, don't let her get away.

"Dude yourself, can't you please wait, I'm making a perfect timing to approach her." and with that I hang-up the phone to concentrate looking at her. When I decided to follow her, I also planned on entering the book store she recently entered. Looking at different books, she went to the first bookshelf which contains of fictional books.

Here goes nothing.

I'm about to approach her when my damn phone vibrates. SHIT! I took my phone from my pocket and saw Scott's message.

SCOTT: Charlie just make a book fall near her and let her get it. Then thank her that's all.

ME: Can you please wait because if you can't wait you can do the honor. That would be one hundred percent better for me.

I rolled my eyes and composed myself again. Maybe Scott's plan will work. Making my way to the first shelf, I stand on the left side of it so I'm opposite of Stacie, I can see her through these books, damn! My hands are sweaty and I'm feeling cold. Taking a book silently and trying to walk natural to Stacie's side while turning the pages of the book I'm "reading," I dropped the book and waited for her reaction but... Damn! She just looked at the book that was on the floor and continued reading. What to do! Plan B, approach her! After picking up the book, I move near her, look straight at her eyes and acted like I'm surprise to see her.

"Charlie?" She remembered!

"Stacie!" What to do next?!

"What are you doing here?" she asked while returning the book she's reading to finally look at me.

"Hmmm... Looking for some...books for Andy." Damn! I used Andy again.

"Oh-ok. Did you find anything interesting for him?"

"Not yet. I might go to another bookstore to check if they have interesting books for kids." What kind of excuse is this?! Checking my phone, I saw tons of annoying messages from Scott. What an asshole! What now?! She went to the second bookshelf. GRRRR! Trying to keep on tract, I continued my "FAKE READING" act, I know she's going to leave soon so, I returned the book I was holding and acted like I don't know where she's going.

"Charles, I'll go now. It's nice seeing you again...bye." She said leaning on the bookshelf next to me. Wait!

"Let's grab some doughnut and hot coco first, my treat. Please." Pleading like an asshole, I received a beautiful glowing smile and pinkish cheeks. She's going to say no, but I grabbed her left hand and drag her outside of the bookstore to my car near the #148th coffee shop.

"Hey stop! Where are you taking me?" She protested.

"I told you, you owe me a date and that's today." I let go of her hand and went to open the passenger door for her.

"But…" I held up my hand and said "Trust me, I will not hurt you. I will bring you home in one piece."

"Fine, but…"

"NO buts ok, just climbed in so we can go now. It's cold here you now." I finally convince her to climb inside my car. She's still looking very sexy with her pinkish cheeks and leather pants. It shows her curves and perfect ass. I know you like me! I know you do Stacie! Closing her door, I managed to go to the driver's side without removing my eyes on her. Oh-my-God! I'm getting affected with the "Scott virus." Shaking my head, I look at her and she smiled.

"Why?" I asked

"Nothing, let's go?"

I put my iPod on shuffle mode to let it choose what to play. While making a right turn to the NE 8th street, a Bruno Mars song entitled Treasure started to play. Stacie look at me with surprise.

"What?" I don't think there's wrong with Bruno Mars's songs.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't expect to hear this kind of song from your iPod." Seriously! I'm just a human being trying to enjoy my life with music.

"Stacie, I'm not a weird guy. I know I didn't socialize much yesterday, but that doesn't mean I'm nerd or a freak."

"Fine, I'm sorry." She said smiling. When Bruno Mar's song treasure was almost done, she looks at me and said "Wait. Don't tell me you also have the song/music bubble butt." Oh shit!

"I don't have, I know that song/music, but I don't like the "twerking" thing."

"Oh yeah?!" She looks suspiciously at me again. We stopped talking when the song from the movie across the universe I wanna hold your hand started to play, I feel uncomfortable and I think she feels the same way too. Instead of minding the damn song, I forced myself to focus on the road to avoid ending up lying on a hospital bed because of the slippery road. When I saw the Chase bank, I turn to the 106th avenue NE and look for a good parking space.

I parked my car next to the black range rover and Sawyer parked the SUV next to the red Audi car.

My phone rang… its Sawyer.

"Ok."

"Who's that?" Stacie asked while unbuckling her seatbelt.

"It's Sawyer, He will come inside with us. Is it ok for you if he will be around?" She nodded in response and smiled.

After making sure that all is fine. We headed to the Top Pot Doughnuts next to Shnoo yogurt house. A not so young guy wearing a very cool "Top pot doughnut" shirt greeted us. Stacie chose the table near the counter to have a better look of the doughnuts. After God knows how long, she finally decided to have glazed doughnut, chocolate bar and a decaf. For me, I decided to have chocolate bar, blueberry specialty cake and a decaf.

"I'll be back." I said and went straight to the counter to order our food. Waiting for my change, my phone vibrated. It's Scott.

SCOTT: Keep me posted.

ME: Sure.

"Sir here's your change $5." The guy in the counter said interrupting my moment with Scott.

"Thanks."

When I returned to Stacie, I saw her checking her emails. She quickly hides her phone and smiled when she saw me. The square wooden table has three well furnished and looking very expensive chairs. Because I already know that Stacie hates to sit beside me, I sit on the chair opposite of her, so I can see her face while I'm talking with her.

Waiting for her to speak I noticed that She keeps on looking at her phone, what's eating her? Jeez! She might have noticed my actions.

"Hey what's wrong? You keep on checking your phone. Is everything ok with you?" I asked after getting anxious about her sudden change of mood.

"I'm sorry. It's about my vi…" She didn't finish her sentence because of the black guy serving our food and looking very happy with Stacie. GET LOST OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY RIGHT NOW!

"Thank you." She said and the black guy serving our food smiled from ear to ear like he won in the lottery. Looking at the black guy, Stacie called my attention.

"Ohh- sorry. What's with you visa again?" My Blueberry cake is making me hungry. I love this so bad.

"Forget it. I still have one year to finish my senior year and think about college." NOOOOO! Her statement made me feel so sad and bad. I'm going to ruin her last year here in Seattle.

"Ok." The only word I produced. After that sad news I look at my blueberry and hot coffee. I continued to be like this until I heard her calling my name.

"Hey, what's your complete name and where are you studying?" She asked. I don't want to lie, but I have to or else the plan will be ruined and Scott will make my life more miserable.

"My complete name is Charles…Taylor. Yes, Charles Taylor and I'm also going to be senior this year in Bellevue high." Fuck! Now I'm the son of my father's right hand.

"Are you serious? I'm also studying there. Are you a transferee?" YOU DON'T KNOW ME?! SERIOUSLY?!

"I'm not a transferee, it's because I don't mingle with my classmates a lot and…" She didn't let me finish my sentence and …

"Your securities right?" she asked before sipping her hot coffee.

"Yes."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two. Phoebe and Andy"

"I see…" the only thing she said while biting the last piece of her glazed doughnut.

"You, Where's your mom, dad and Cloe now?"

"Mom and dad already left this morning to return to Italy because my mom is busy with her business there and my sister and Cloe returned to Portland last night." She lives alone?!

"So you live all by yourself now?"

"I choose to be an independent. So, yes I live all alone near Bellevue high for almost 3 years now."

"Why did you choose to study here in Seattle not in Italy or in other European countries?"

"Because I want to prove to parents that I can survive on my own and enjoy my teenage life far from them."

After lying and sharing lots of stuff with Stacie. I've learned that she's single, but she's not yet ready to have a boy friend. I asked her if she knows some Grey studying in Bellevue, she nodded and said she's not interested to know the Grey's because they're not like the normal student of Bellevue High, They're rich, powerful and very boastful most especially Lance Grey. Finishing her food, I excused myself to go the bathroom. When I entered the men's room, I checked my phone and saw two recent messages and five missed calls from Scott.

SCOTT:

What's happening now?!

SCOTT:

WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU NOW?!

I don't have time to talk with him right now. I don't want to ruin this day for me and Stacie. Washing my face, I saw a tall black guy behind me, the black guy who have something for Stacie. He's looking very serious at me. I ignored him to just avoid making a scene inside this cozy coffee shop and to avoid the tabloids. I can't let her know my identity now that I already lied about my family and about my personal information. Two hours of talking with her is not enough to know her that well, I wish I met her in a different way and reason. I know she's a very nice person to destroy. Scott is not a better man for her, I know that for sure. Scott need to accept that and leave Stacie alone. BUT HOW?! HOW CHARLES?!

* * *

"Sir." Sawyer snapped. I let him drive my car after sending Stacie to her apartment. Sawyer called Marcus to bring back the SUV because I can't drive with these kind of questions floating in my mind.

* * *

WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I LET SAWYER DRIVE US BACK HOME.

When we arrived at Stacie's apartment, she offered me to come inside, but I can't. I can't do this anymore and she pouts. I forgot to stop myself that I pulled her in my arms for a minute in front of her apartment's door.

"Charles what's wrong?"

"Can I borrow your one minute and just stay like this?"

"Ohh-ok, but what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine as long as I know you're safe."

"Why? You're making me nervous."

I can't stop myself anymore. I let my mind follow my heart's desire to kiss Stacie long and passionate. Holding her hips with my left hand and her neck with my right hand, she didn't stop me from kissing her. I know you want me too, I know you do. I know you do, but I really need to do this. I kissed her forehead and leave. I know she's going to be mad or maybe confused with my actions, but I can't let my feelings dominate now. I need to do this for me to be able to get out of this miserable event of my life.

OMG! IT'S ALREADY 3:38M

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS SO BUSY ENROLLING MY 2ND TERM THIS YEAR.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

NEXT CHAPTER: STACIE'S POV

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH STACIE AND CHARLES NOW?

REVIEW THIS PLS.

XOXOXOXXO


	5. Chapter 5

He kissed me, the guy I just met yesterday, the guy who looks nothing but perfection. Touching my lips, I felt my eyes begin to have watermarks. Jeez! Why am I crying? Why do I feel different and unsure of what to feel for that stupid kiss? Throwing myself into my bed, I felt so exhausted and confused. I can't stop myself to feel that something is really wrong. I don't know yet but, I'm going to find out soon. After thinking too much about the kiss and something seriously wrong with Charles, wonderland consumed me.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I received two emails and two messages. I decided to open the two emails first from my dad. It was the application forms from different universities in my country for college. After checking the application forms from Ateneo De Manila University, De la Salle University and University of the Philippines, I closed my eyes and let the bad vibes go away. Slowly opening my eyes, I pressed to read the next message from my sister.

KATY: Steys, Cloe wants to stay with you this weekend. I think it's because of her new found friend Andy. What can you say?

ME: It's fine. I will get ready now so, I can arrive there before lunch. Don't tell her I'm coming sissy.

It's only seven forty-five in the morning so; I can reach Portland before lunch. Getting off my bed, I decided to leave my phone on my bed side table to get ready. A long hot shower might help me relax a bit.

After the hot relaxing shower, I look at the mirror, I feel different. For God sake Stacie that's only a kiss! I dismissed the thought about the kiss and distract myself with clothes. Today I'm going to wear my faded skinny jeans, Black hoody and my gray with apple green lining shoes. I don't have time to blow dry my hair, so I combed it very well and let it dry on its own. While picking up my phone, I saw a message from an unknown number. I read the message and it's from Charles

"Good morning. I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to leave you, but I mean what I said and also the kiss. Can we go out again later?"

-Charles.

THE KISS! GRRR!

I know I should feel happy, but why do I feel different? Why do I feel betrayed and why do I have this kind of feeling that something is really wrong. Picking up my brown sling bag mom bought in Rome; I locked my apartment's door and begin to walk. Because Portland is kind off far from Bellevue, I decided to drive my Volvo s60.

* * *

When I arrived at my sister's place in Portland, my phone was already drained. I parked my car beside my sister Katy's mini cooper. George, her husband, who saw me getting out of my car waved and called Katy to get the food ready.

I planned to surprise and grant my niece's wish to stay with me in Bellevue. Katy and George agreed and decided to say no to Cloe and to make her upset. I know that's too harsh as a plan, but it's just for fun. Walking inside the house, Katy is busy preparing my favorite Filipino dish "Sinigang na hipon", She winked when she saw my big smile and pointed the living room where Cloe is currently playing with her dolls. Tip- toeing towards Cloe, I stopped when I heard her call the guy doll as Charles and the girl doll as me. I shake my head and continued tip-toeing until I reach the big brown couch at her right side to hide and reveal the big surprise. I feel stupid doing this, but I'm now wearing a scary mask I bought last November for our family Halloween party. Making sure she's still busy with her dolls, I slowly crawl towards her back.

ONE…TWO…THREE NOW!

"GRRRRR… "She quickly ran to her dad. She didn't actually look at me. I think I scared her that much.

"Daddy there's a monster in the living room. Kill the monster dad, my dolls are still there. Please." I hide again at the back of the big brown couch to listen to what Cloe is saying. George laughed and Cloe started to cry.

"There's no monster during day time princess. Check the back of that big brown couch; it might be a pretty monster or maybe a big gorilla." George said.

A moment later, I heard small footsteps. That must be the scared little girl. Our confused princess followed her dad's instruction and walk slowly to where I'm hiding.

"I will kill you monster, I have my teddy with me. I'm not scared, I'm brave and I'm going to take you down." I can't help it anymore. I released my very loud laugh and stand to finally show myself to her, but still with the scary mask on.

"Aunt Stacie?" she asked, confused.

"Ow…yeah?" removing the mask, Cloe run to give me a bear hug and sloppy kisses.

"I missed you Aunt Stacie. I thought you'd never agree and come here to take me with you back to Bellevue."

"Cloe, I'm here, so, that means…" She cuts me.

"I'm coming with you back to Bellevue?" she asked grinning ear to ear.

"No." Her smile disappeared and she started to cry again.

"Stop with the watermarks, of course your coming with me in Bellevue. How can I say no with this pretty princess in front of me huh?"

The cheesy moment was disturbed when Katy announced that the lunch is ready. George carried Cloe to the kitchen and I followed them.

* * *

My lunch with the gang was great. I'm so full because I ate a lot and Cloe did the same thing, but there's still a dessert to eat. When we're eating the mango float Katy made for dessert, my sister asked about my phone because mama was trying to call me. I told her that I left my phone inside my car and it was drained already. She insisted to get and charge it so, they can contact me later. I was left alone in the living room with my deep thoughts about Charles and his actions yesterday, I want to help but George didn't allow me to help him.

Ten minutes later, Cloe was already dressed with her red shirt, black leggings, white jacket and her brown stylish boots.

"Pretty." I commented while taking her bag from Katy. She giggled and blushed.

After the long lecture about safety and reminders from Katy, we're now out of Katy and George sights and on our way to return to Bellevue.

After half an hour of concentrating on the road, Cloe speaks.

"Aunt Stacie, I almost forgot, you left your phone in mom's room. I removed it from the charger because it was already fully charged. I placed it inside my bag's left pocket. Here, I'm sorry if I didn't give it you earlier."

"Ohhh… thank you Cloe. It's fine. Try to sleep, I'll wake you up when we already arrived in my apartment ok?" she nodded sleepily.

"Wait, Aunt Stacie, when mom was busy packing my bag, someone was calling you. I don't know what to do so, I answered it and the man asked if where are you now. I said you're in Portland then I hang-up because I remembered mom's reminder about personal things of other people. I'm sorry Aunt Stacie. I didn't mean to answer that call." Cloe explained with closed eyes. I don't know if I'm going to believe what she just said because she looks like having a dream or something, but…

"I think it's Charles." She added. GREAT!

Opening my phone, I received twenty five missed calls and thirty messages from Charles alone. I rolled my eyes and ignored him once again as I'm trying to drive back home safely.

* * *

After God knows how long, we finally reached my apartment. I parked my car and slowly carry the sleeping Cloe because I don't have a heart to wake her up. I know she's tired, besides it's already night time. Closing the car door, someone grabbed my hand. I nervously turn around and saw a very angry man wearing black pants, gray shirt and a black cap.

"Where the hell did you go?" he asked holding my arms and looking like he's going to explode of anger soon.

"Let me go Charles. Not now, we might wake her up." He then check the little girl I'm carrying and he immediately let go of my arm.

"Let me help you."

"No, it's fine. Go home, it's getting…" I said looking at my car. I don't want to face him, not now that I'm still confused. Without finishing what I'm saying. He took Cloe from me like a toy.

"Charles!" I protested.

He ignored and walked towards my apartment door. I'm so angry, angry like hell with what he's acting right now. Urgh! With no back-up plan, I followed him carrying Cloe's bag.

"Open the door." He commanded.

"Just give her back to me Charles. I can manage to do this alone."

"For fuck sakes Stacie, open the God damn door."His actions surprised me. He looks scary now. I don't know what to do other than unlocking the door. When I opened the door, he asked about Cloe's room, but I told him Cloe doesn't want to sleep alone in the guest room and my bedroom is upstairs with the red door. He immediately took Cloe upstairs leaving me confused and mad. I can't seem to move and think of what I should do next. When I heard him descending from the stairs, I quickly went to the kitchen and pretended that I'm preparing something to drink.

"She's sleeping now in your room." He said leaning against the wall of the kitchen near the refrigerator. He's inches away from me, but I'm not looking at him.

"Thanks." I answered while pouring the two glasses with orange juice.

"Stacie why…" he's moving now! Shit! Don't fucking go near me or else you'll be soaking wet with this orange juice.

"Charles not now…"

"Why?" He asked frowning

"I'm still confused with… what happened yesterday." I explained finally looking at his beautiful face.

"Stacie you scare the hell out of me. Why do I need to know where were you from Cloe not from you? Tell me the truth, did you drive all the way to Portland and back here to Bellevue?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" what the hell is wrong with that now?! He's not my dad to be this mad to me.

"God Stacie, you could have asked me to go with you, to give you a ride or just to inform me that you're going to Portland." He explained with his arms flying around like he's a president or mayor delivering a speech.

"First of all I'm a grown up now. I know how to drive, I have a license and I don't give a damn with what you're saying. I don't need to report all the things I do to you. I'm fine!" I half shouted.

"You don't know how worried I've been. You don't answer my calls, my messages and you even switched off your phone. Is that how irresponsible you are huh?"

"What the hell is your problem Charles? I'm not yours, you can't just enter my life, instruct me what to do and completely control my life. You…you don't have the right to enter my house and lecture me about my irresponsibility. Who the hell do you think you are huh? If you think I like you, you're wrong. I don't like you and I'm pretty sure about that… Get out now!" I'm almost out of breath; I can feel my tears falling in my face. My body started to shake and my head started to hurt. He looks like I slapped him, I want to take back what I've just said, but I need him to know what I really feel.

"Stacie…" He looks devastated and sorry about his actions. He's now reaching for my hands, but I slapped his left hand.

"GO!" I snapped.

"No, I'm not leaving, not until you calm down and listen to what I'm going to say." He's now moving closer to me, removing the distance between us.

"Just fucking leave Charles…please."

"I…" Stepping back to regain the distance between us, he became more frustrated and confused with what I'm doing. I know if I let him get too near me, he's going to hug me or kiss me, but I won't let him do that. Getting ready to punch him, he quickly holds my arms and;

"Let go of me or I'll shout and make my neighbors hear me to call the police and arrest you."

"Stacie can you please just lis…"

"HELP…HELP…HELP." I used all my powers to shout, but he pulled my mouth in his. My body immediately relaxes, but I pushed him away.

"Fuck I like you ok." He shouted while looking deadly serious at me. He then wrap his arms around me.

"Stop this Charles. I told you, I don't like you." I said pushing him away and looking at my knotted fingers. I need to lie to finish this nonsense, but my heart feels the other way around. I know I really like him, but I can't just ignore the other feelings I feel about him like there's really something wrong happening here.

"No, look at me Stacie. I'm serious, I like you and I know you're lying. I know you want me too." He said looking directly into my eyes.

"I…I don't know Charles." I'm still confused. I really don't know what to say.

"But why?" he asked frowning.

I became speechless. I really can't process what I'm going to say right now. It's not an easy thing for me to decide and answer this kind of problem this fast. I don't want and I'm afraid to be heartbroken again. Looking at him, my tears started to fall, because I feel this weird emotions that if I let him go, I'm stupid and if let him love me…I don't know if he's really that serious with me and I don't know if I can set aside my doubts and move on with what's going to happen between us.

"So?" Oh God. I can't stop what I'm feeling with Charles. The feeling with him here with me is enough to prove that he's really affecting me. After God knows long, I finally decided to let go of my doubts and learn to trust him.

"Fine… I like you too Charles." I whispered.

"What?" looking at his very bright eyes and big smile I know he got what I mean already. I rolled my eyes and smile to match his happy face.

"Ohh Stacie." We kissed again, but passionate and long. Enjoying the moment that he's finally mine, I let my tears fall again to remove all my stress and anxieties right now. Hugging him, he smells so sweet and the smell is so addicting. I don't want to end this. Not now that I've realized I really like him and that I've been stupid ignoring him like that. "I love you Stacie." He added that made me blush. I didn't answer him back; instead I look at his eyes and kissed him long and full of love.

SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE. I WAS BUSY WITH THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL AND THE TYPHOON HERE IN PHILIPPINES.

BE SAFE EVERYONE.

ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE.

XOXOXOXO


	6. QUICK NOTE

I've been thinking about deleting this story for months now. I don't know if you guys love it or hate it or maybe some of you laugh about it. I'm a negative person... I expect about the worst things that you guys think about this story. THAT'S WHY I'M SO DAMN SCARED to continue this.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Should i delete this or continue and finish this story.

HELP!

:((


	7. WHAT MORE BAD THINGS CAN HAPPEN?

CHARLES POV

There's no better feeling than what I'm experiencing/ feeling right now. I'm like floating in heaven and enjoying the angelic voices of...of course the angels. Oh. God! I think I'm going crazy. I can't stop repeating in my head what's happened last night and how beautiful she is when she cries. Her sweet strawberry like lips, her brunette hair and her beautiful smile. I wish Lance and Scott to believe what I'm going to say to them later at my Grand parents wedding anniversary.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

I had a pretty long afternoon nap. I wonder what's making my pretty babe busy right now. Getting my phone from my bedside table,I realize I'm still wearing the very big smile I'm wearing last night. Trying to forget about last night, I'm now shaking my head like a crazy guy while looking at my blackberry's screen but suddenly Scott's name appeared. Jeez! I practically received fifteen new and late messages from him and one from Stacie. I decided to ignore him and respond to Stacie's message because I don't wanna ruin day with his shits.

"Mr. Sleepy head. Send me a message when you wake up. Xoxo"

I can't help it. I'm now grinning ear to ear like an idiot and blushing like Stacie's red lipstick.

"Hey babe... What are you doing?" I missed her already. I don't want to expect an urgent reply, but I hope to get one soon.

"BABE? :))... I'm getting ready for my saturdate with Cloe. You?" She's so sweet. I don't know any girl like her doing the things that she does to make others happy. She's very different. Some girls are busy fixing their hair, nails and faces at the salon while she's trying to be more connected with her family and be natural.

"Ok then, I will just call you "CC"... Take care and have fun with your saturdate." I replied smiling.

Excited to get her reply. I heard Gail's voice. I didn't get what she said, but I think it's time to get ready for the party.

"You're crazy. :)) Bye-bye. Take care. Miss you." she replied.

Awwww... I feel like singing a romantic song or maybe dancing right now.

"but wheres my..." I didn't finish what I'm typing because someone is calling me and it's her.

PHONE CALL

"Hey" she said with giggles

"Hey" I don't know what to say to her. Jeez! I'm shy!

"Thinking about something I forgot to say?"

"Hmm.." Really Charles? That's the only word you can say?

" I love you." Ohhhhhhhh Shit! :D

"I love you too CC."

* * *

Today is the day. Grandma Grace and grandpa Carrick will celebrate their wedding anniversary. Of course, all the Grey and family friends are required to come, but the party will happen later at night and it won't be so grande and formal. Grandma wants the party to be just a dinner party. I'm excited but also scared to see the two"major asshole of Bellevue" Scott and Lance.

"Fabulous." Gay shit! I feel so energetic, obviously happy and handsome now. All I need to do is finish my look with a good hairstyle and I'm done. While brushing my hair and holding the hair spray, someone knocked on my door.

"Who's that?" I half-shouted.

"Charles." It's dad.

After hearing dad's voice, I immediately return my hair brush in my drawer and open the door. When I opened the door, dad is looking deadly serious at me. I don't want to think that he already found out the scandal or something. Shit! I need to calm down and act normal.

"Yes dad?" I asked nervously while holding the door knob with my right hand and my left hand on my trouser pocket.

"Sawyer will take you and your siblings to Bellevue with the SUV because your mom and I will use my R8. I want you to take care of your siblings and act mature. Don't make a scene inside the car or else you'll get another punishment from me and your mom get it?"

"Hmm... Ye-yes dad." Shoot! I don't want another punishment. I better avoid entertaining Andy's nonsense today.

"You seem so different today. Is everything ok with you?" He asked with a smirk. Oh dad, If you only knew what has happened yesterday.

"I-I'll take care of Andy and Phoebe dad promise." and after the awkward conversation with dad, I can finally relax and finish my hair with some hair spray.

* * *

THE PARTY

"We're here now kids. Get inside and great your grandparents. I will be around. Your parents will be a little late, but Gail and Taylor are on their way now." Sawyer explained while looking at us intently. I saw Phoebe roll her eyes like mom and Andy giggle because of his excitement to meet our cousins and grandpa Carrick.

This is it. I need to act normal and lessen my smiling and blushing act to avoid being questioned by Scott and Lance. With no more instructions, we all got out of the car and went straight to the main door of the house. Grandma and grandpa opened the door and each of us received very tight hugs and kisses. I don't mind getting a kiss from grandma, but when it comes to mom kissing my cheek, I feel like a "mama's boy" or inappropriate . That's why she always get sad when I refuse to get a kiss from her.

Entering the house, I saw aunt Mia, uncle Ethan with their son Sam in the living room. I wonder more in the kitchen and saw my dad's friend talking with a blonde woman holding a glass of wine. She looks like a doll...a very ugly old doll because of her visible enhancement by surgery. I don't want to ruin their moment, but she called my name.

"Charles darling?" What now? I don't really know her that much besides mom told me to avoid going near her and to also avoid having a conversation with her. I bet she's a bad person, but I don't want be rude,so I decided to smile and wave at her.

"Come here." She asked.

I'm about to walk towards her when my mom called me.

"Charles!" Oh-God!

"Mom." I slowly look at my back and I saw mom looking very pretty with her long body fitting emerald green dress that showing her big bump. I smiled and she smiled back. Yes! I'm not in trouble.

" Your cousins are looking for you in the living room." She explained looking at the blonde girl in front of us. I don't know what's going on with them and I don't want to get involve in any way possible, so I followed mom's instruction and walked back to the living room.

Making my way to the living room. Someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Mr. Grey. Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." relax Charles...relax.

"What's the progress of our plan now?" he asked looking at me from head to toe like I'm a big joke that I look more handsome than him.

"Hmmm... She... She said yes." Relax. Act natural.

"Really?!" He surprisingly shouted like a baby.

"Lower your voice dude. I don't want more trouble. Can we delete the videos now?" If I can only punch him in the face. I would definitely enjoy that right now.

"Not so fast Mr. Grey. I need a proof first." Fuck this! What kind of proof am I going to show to him now?

" Fuck dude! You know me. You know me very well. I don't lie and I will do everything just to finish this bullshit." I slowly placed my left hand inside my pocket's trouser while looking at his eyes to switch off my phone so if he ask about my phone, i will just simply show him that it was already drained.

"Fine." Thank God!

"So can we delete the videos now?" God please take this man!

"Not yet. You know me too Charles. I don't make deals that simple. If you really want those videos out of your life, you need to do what I'm going to say."

"Break-up with Stacie?" I asked confused.

"Yeah...and" WHAT NOW?!

" No...no...no. We agreed that the final thing that I'm going to do is to break-up with her and you will delete those fucking videos whenever you saved them." I snapped.

"I know, but I'm smart Charles. I know when and how to make a good deal. Don't stop now, because One click on my phone, you're video will be the source of your family reputation down fall."

WTF! I'm just trying to stop myself, but I can kill this person anytime now.

and he's not fucking done yet...

"I decided to make her fall in love with you more. That will only happen if you stay longer with her for about a week...hmmm...oh yeah one month would be much better. But, within that one month. You need to do something that will surely make her life miserable.

"For fuck's sake Scott. I can't do all the things you want me to do. I'm not like you. Asshole!" I half-shouted.

He's still fucking relax! I want to kill this asshole right now, but I can't make a scene here.

"Oh yeah? See that person standing over there? That's your dad right?... I can approach him now and directly show him what you've done last summer." He explained pointing his fingers at my dad. Fuck this! The party doesn't even started yet, but I'm already doomed and worried that my night would be worst than this. When he look back at me, he simply smirked and left.

He didn't even wait for my answer.

I'm now left with too much things to think about. It makes me feel ill, I don't want to make a scene here so, I went to the kitchen and requested a glass of water from one of grandma's house keeper. While emptying the glass of water, mom approached me.

"Hey Charles, What's wrong?" She asked worriedly

"I'm fine."She asked with her very calming voice. Of course that's a lie.

"Do you feel sick?" She's now touching my forehead and my neck.

"No, I'm fine mom. Go back to dad. I'm sure he's missing you already." She smiled a little when she saw dad having a deep conversation with grandma, but that smile disappeared when she look back at me.

"Fine, but let me know if you feel anything bad ok?" My sweet mom. I wish I can tell her about my problem right now. I wish someone can help me solve this shit.

"Than..."

I'm almost done talking with mom when my phone rang. Yeah, I forgot to switch off my second phone.

I quickly excused myself to her and asked if I can go to dad's room and she agreed. A quick place to hide and answer Stacie's call.

PHONE CALL

"Hey CC." I want to go there right now.

"Hey. We're home now. I'm hmmm..." Thank God their safe.

"What's wrong?" I asked with serious tone.

"Nothing. It's just that Cloe wants to see Andy tomorrow. ...I'm just wondering if we could all go out tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. We will pick you up at one in the afternoon tommorow. Ok?"

"Ok. By the way, what are you doing right now?... And why you're like in a hurry?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hmmm.. .no. It's because I'm in a special occasion right now."

"What occasion?"

"My grandma's...oh I mean my friend Mark grandparent's wedding anniversary," Shit! I don't want to fuck up now.

"Hmmm...Ok. Take care. Bye"

"Bye. Be safe and don't go out anymore. It's late. I love you Stacie."

"I love you too Charles."

DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? :)

AGAIN... I'M NOT A WRITER...SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES. I'M JUST A FAN OF FSOG :)

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER I MADE TODAY.

I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS

REVIEW THIS PLEASE :)

ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS. :*:*:*:*:*

If you guys wonder about what is Charles wearing in this chapter. You can see them in the review section because I can't post them here. Let me know if you like them or not. :):*

Thanks


End file.
